


Where Forever Begins: A Gallery

by SkySamuelle



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For angelus2hot intense fanfic: With the help of Cole and another unlikely source The Charmed Ones have to stop an irresistible warlock from becoming more powerful than the Source. But things go from bad to worse when Cole gets blasted with the warlock's power instead. Now it’s a race against time to save Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotional Art

 

 

 

>             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, I can only say I love the comic book effect ...


	2. A Fanmix with a matching icon

 

 

     

This fanmix will be hosted on 8tracks at:<http://8tracks.com/queenofcups/where-forever-begins>

 Enjoy!


End file.
